Styling of the hair is one of the earliest human endeavors directed toward the enhancement of personal appearance. Hairstyles have been used since time immemorial for aesthetic appeal, as well as to signify group membership or as a mark of rank or status. Curling is an operation of primary importance in the styling of hair.
Hair curling is often accomplished by the use of curling irons; and, the typical curling iron includes a curling mandrel comprised of a generally cylindrical, elongated curling bar having a clamping member adapted to fit about a portion of the circumference thereof for at least a portion of the length thereof. In use, the curling iron is heated and a strand of hair is clamped against the bar by the clamping member. Rotation of the entire curling iron winds the remainder of the strand of hair about the mandrel. The heat in the mandrel alters the texture of the hair so as to curl it and after a predetermined amount of time, the curled hair is unwound.
Curling irons are at present generally electrically heated although previously direct flame had been employed for this purpose. One of the greatest difficulties encountered in the use of a curling iron is that of winding the hair about the mandrel. Winding is typically a slow process in which the entire curling iron must be rotated. Such winding requires the use of two hands thereby making it difficult for a person to set their on hair. Furthermore, since the degree of curl is dependent upon the temperature of the mandrel and the time of contact therewith, such winding should be rapidly accomplished in order to allow for uniform curl formation. Accordingly, there is a need for a curling iron having a driven mandrel which will simplify the winding of the hair thereabout.
European Patent Application No. 053,942 published June 16, 1982 discloses a curling iron having a mechanical linkage for effecting rotation of the mandrel thereof. According to the disclosure, a curling iron may be provided with a spring loaded handle adapted to be squeezed in the manner of shears, and this handle may be geared to rotate a mandrel. While such a device does simplify the winding of hair about a curling iron, such mechanical actuation becomes fatiguing to the operator particularly in commercial settings wherein such apparatus is used for long periods of time. Accordingly, it is desirable that curling irons be provided with motorized means for winding of hair. The aforementioned European patent application briefly discusses the possibility that an electrical motor may be provided for rotating the mandrel, but such disclosure is very brief and does not teach or suggest the manner in which the motor may be disposed, the speed thereof controlled, or the disposition of the component parts thereof.
Electrically rotatable curling irons have heretofore been proposed. However, such prior art devices were generally very complex, bulky units having extensive mechanical linkages and control systems and accordingly have not been adopted by the industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,058 discloses an electrically rotatable curling iron which includes therein a very bulky electric motor necessitating a right angle drive. Canadian Pat. No. 1,084,381 discloses an electrically driven curling iron having a right angle configuration and a complex belt drive system; while U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,195 discloses a similar right angle apparatus having a very large motor and mechanical controls. The fact that such particular, unwieldly apparatus has even been proposed indicates that it is desirable to have electrically driven curling irons. However, such prior art apparatus are bulky and difficult to use and consequently have not met with commercial success.
Accordingly, there is still an unfulfilled need for an electrically driven curling iron which is lightweight and easy to use. The curling iron of the present invention, as will be disclosed herein, is a lightweight, simple to operate apparatus having a linear configuration. That is to say the invention provides a curling iron wherein the mandrel, handle, and all other components thereof are disposed along a common linear central axis. In this regard, the curling iron of the present invention although motor driven, resembles in outward appearances heretofore available manually rotated curling irons. Furthermore, the curling iron disclosed herein includes simple to operate controls for motor speed and temperature setting, and is equally well suited for right or left-handed operation. Accordingly, the curling iron of the present invention fulfills a long-felt need for such an apparatus.